


The Bun

by siriusmarauderstrash (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/siriusmarauderstrash
Summary: Remus Lupin has spent a long time denying his feeling for Sirius Black, but when he grows his hair out over the summer, Remus can't deny it any longer





	

‘God I look great today’ 

Sirius was, as per usual, standing shirtless in front of the mirror one Wednesday morning, carefully flexing and turning to admire himself in the reflection. Remus who was lying tangled in a mess of sheets, didn’t even look up before groaning. 

‘Sirius stop checking yourself out and close the window, its so cold.’ 

But Sirius wasn’t paying any attention and continued to pull faces into the mirror, now gently prodding his hair with his fingers.

His mother had stuck him to chair for two hours during Christmas whilst she got a house elf to snip and chop away at his hair until it was only a centimetre long, much sorter than his usual waves. 

‘It’s so short now,’ he pouted ‘I can’t believe my own mother had defaced me in this way.. actually I can. But still!’ 

Suddenly he turned to admire the back of his head as Remus mumbled about dying of hypothermia unless Sirius closed the bloody window, but it fell on deaf ears as Sirius gasped.

‘You know what would really annoy that old bitch? If I grew it out. Like really long, maybe as far as my shoulders.’ 

This had gotten Remus’ attention, so he sat up at an alarming rate to stare at him. 

‘No Sirius’

‘But why? You have to admit if i charmed it the right way so she couldn’t cut it off again, she might get so frustrated she’ll just die. Plus, I think I would look fabulous.’

‘No don’t’

Sirius frowned, not turning away from the mirror. ‘Why? You don’t think I’d look fabulous?’

Remus clenched his jaw. ‘You know you always look amazing Sirius.. ‘ 

Sirius raised one eyebrow. ‘Then why not?’ ‘

Just don’t’ 

‘Why?’

‘Because I say so.’ 

‘Why?’

‘Listen to me-’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘UGH because if you did you would even bet-’ 

Remus caught himself just in time. He wouldn’t do it, he could not, and would not. The dorm could only handle so much of Sirius and James’ egos, and any more and Remus was sure they would all suffocate. 

Plus, how could he tell Sirius that Remus had the sneaking suspicion that if he grew his hair out Sirius would look even more like a chiselled god than beforehand and Remus might just die of pure lust from the sight of it, without revealing his not-so-platonic feelings for the pale boy. He had to control himself. But Sirius was now looking at Remus straight in the eye, a small smile growing on his lips.

‘Fuck off Black’ 

So Sirius turned back to the mirror with a full blown mischievous grin planted on his face and returned to admiring himself from every angle. 

‘I’d look hot wouldn’t I’ 

‘yes’ Remus thought. 

‘You would look like you always do Sirius. Just with longer hair, it wouldn’t be that much of a change and plus maybe it wouldn’t suit you, who knows. Your face shape may not be right for it and it may not frame your jaw line as well as shorter hair could and maybe the long hair will drown out your eyes or your ears could stick out oddly and-……’ Remus rolled his eyes. ‘I’m just talking to myself aren’t I. Your haven’t heard a word.’

‘What was that Rem?’ 

‘Shut the goddamn window Sirius.’ 

Remus returned from the holidays with the last remains of his slight tan slowly fading away. James had come back with a six pack that he had spent of summer working on and wouldn’t stop showing of to anyone who would pay him a second of their time. Peter had gained a new dusting of freckles that suited his face very nicely. 

But Sirius. Sirius had come back to Hogwarts a new man. He had stuck to his word and oh my. His jet black hair came tumbling down his face resting gently on the tops of his shoulders, maintaining effortlessly flawless look as they sat there. As Remus had feared the soft curls framed his face like a work of art and his eyes contrasted beautifully with it. He looked more like perfection than Remus could ever have imagined.

‘Fuck my life’ 

Remus Lupin wasn’t the only one stunned by the transformation and various (most) students of all years had started to swoon over the boy, even more than usual, which Sirius had clearly noticed as was very much enjoying, much to James’ annoyance.

‘Like it then?’ Sirius grinned as he flicked the locks over his shoulder.

Remus merely huffed and went to find Lily and Sirius stood there with a confused expression on his face.

That evening the welcome back party was in full swing in the Gryffindor common room and everyone was acceptably drunk singing loudly and swaying drunkenly to the amplified music playing out. Sirius was standing with James talking to some pretty Ravenclaws girls, looking disinterested and fidgety. 

Remus stood across the room casting sideways glances to the boy as his sipped on the fire whiskey Marlene had given him earlier. When he next glanced he didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes away, they seemed almost glued to that hair and that face and before he knew Sirius had locked eyes and was quickly making his way over, so Remus looked down into his drink and prayed he wouldn’t stay long. 

‘Why’d do that earlier?’ Sirius asked. 

‘What?’ 

‘Walk away when I asked you about the hair? You just left.’ Remus looked up into those grey eyes. Where they glistening? No. He’d just had to much to drink.

‘I-You-’

‘You know Rem, if you don’t like I, I’ll cut it off. I didn’t realise you were being serious. No pun intended.’ 

Remus snorted, but stopped himself from laughing. Sirius did look genuinely upset and was chewing his lip as his stood just feet away from him. God why did he have to have such nice lips.

‘Shut up Remus.’

‘What?’

‘I said it doesn’t look bad’ Remus mumbled. 

‘Oh. Okay..’ 

Sirius’ frown deepened and his hands moved to his head, but only halfway through did Remus realise what he was doing Sirius was pulling and tugging at the strands, slowly forming it into a messy bun placed on top of his head. Christ did it look good. Amazing in fact. Remus hadn’t thought that hair could improve anymore but here in front of him was the living proof, it was incredible, the loose strand dancing delicately on the edges of Sirius’ face. In fact all Remus could do was stand there staring open mouthed at the sight before him.

‘Remus.. are you oka-’

‘Fuck this.’

Remus lips smacked quite heavily into Sirius’. In desperation he had even managed to drop his drink as his hands wrapped around the back of Sirius’ head pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. 

After the momentary shock and second to adjust to the drunkenness of the kiss, Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist kissing him back with all his force. Shit he had wanted to do that for so long. Who knew just a couple inches of hair could make all his dreams come true.

‘AYYYY FUCK YESSSS FRANK, PETER, MARY YOU GUYS OWE ME 20 SICKLES I WAS RIGHT YOU BITCHESSSSSS’ 

‘Potter….’

**Author's Note:**

> this is again originally from my tumblr (Siriuslestrange) and is just a oneshot i have moved to here as well, enjoy!


End file.
